This invention concerns the rapid location of articles contained in a purse, and relates more particularly to a device for rapidly locating articles contained within a purse and removing said articles from the purse.
Numerous aids and systems have been disclosed to facilitate the selective removal of items from crowded carrying bags such as purses, pocketbooks, handbags, and the like. Prior devices have emphasized either the easier visualization of the sought item, or improved storage means to predictably establish the location of the item. Such prior devices have therefore been of limited versatility and relatively complex structure or have required re-design of the purse without providing significant functional effectiveness.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device easily adaptable to use with purses of widely varying design to facilitate the rapid location and recovery of articles within the purse.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which functions in a manner independent of the shape or size of the article to be recovered.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature capable of recovering articles without visual observation and without specially designated storage locations for said articles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple and durable construction amenable to low-cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.